Un amor peligroso
by LoSiEnToEnElAlMa
Summary: En Fort Bliss,Texas. Vive un muy honrado y rico Sheriff ,que jamas pensó en cruzarse con los bandidos mas famoso ,y de que llegaría a enamorase,de una que quiere venganza...Mal summary,pero espero que les guste :) gracias
1. Chapter 2

**Hola, bueno esta es mi primera historia con capitulos,asi que espero que les guste**

**Advertencias:este capi nop,pero mas adelante habrán lemons ,asi que es una clasificación para mayores de 15 años,**

**Bueno chau chau!**

**_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

_** Prologo **_

_Este es el 5to banco que robamos,sin ser arrestados,genial!-estábamos todos en ,donde seria nuestro "lugar de descanso" según Stella,somos ocho,poco muchos casi,pero necesitábamos llevadlos no?,Stella la experta en todo lo oculto,nos hace de todo para ser otra persona; maquillajes, ropa y todo eso...(me refiero en esa época es 1874), y con un poco de ayuda de bueno Bloom una chicas completamente optimista de vería trabajar en los bares en vez de ser ladrona..._

_Por otro lado tenemos a Flora,ella es sensible?,si es sensible,para engañar a cualquiera,quien la acompaña ,la simple chicas de los planes ,Tecna,el cerebro para escaparnos , después esta Layla,esta conmigo ,somos muy sigilosas en todo ,por eso mandamos ,en los planes de los robos._

_Por otro lado esta ,los dos chicos Nabu y Brandon ,para ser exacto si salen con dos de ella y un de ellas es mi compañera,y la otra es Stella ,genial no?,nos busca la justicia y andan de amoríos_

_ _O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O__

Soy Musa Morrison,tengo 20 años y me criado sola ,mi madre murió y mi padre un sheriff "honrado" por mi y por todos me abandono a los 9 años,desde ese entonces ,los hombres ,son basura para mi ,en especial los Sheriff

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_Desperté ,desnudo,al lado de una muchacha ,no me acorde que hice anoche y la verdad parece que me había divertido,y mucho la muchacha,muy bella despertó, me sonrió y se cambio salio de la habitación de la bar y se fue..._

_Después de unos minuto de recordad,me levante ,me cambie y fui del lugar..._

__o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Soy Riven Tyler,tengo 22 años y soy el Sheriff principal de este condado,vivi con mi familia hasta que me mude a los 18 ,para recibirme como lo que soy ahora,y jamas crei llegar tan lejos...

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

**Corto para que comente como estas :) jaja espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios gracias :) chau chau!**


	2. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

**Hola, bueno esta es mi primera historia con capitulos,asi que espero que les guste**

**Advertencias:este capi nop,pero mas adelante habrán lemons ,asi que es una clasificación para mayores de 15 años,**

**Bueno chau chau!**

**_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

_** Prologo **_

_****__Este es el 5to banco que robamos,sin ser arrestados,genial!-estábamos todos en ,donde seria nuestro "lugar de descanso" según Stella,somos ocho,poco muchos casi,pero necesitábamos llevadlos no?,Stella la experta en todo lo oculto,nos hace de todo para ser otra persona; maquillajes, ropa y todo eso...(me refiero en esa época es 1874), y con un poco de ayuda de bueno Bloom una chicas completamente optimista de vería trabajar en los bares en vez de ser ladrona..._

_Por otro lado tenemos a Flora,ella es sensible?,si es sensible,para engañar a cualquiera,quien la acompaña ,la simple chicas de los planes ,Tecna,el cerebro para escaparnos , después esta Layla,esta conmigo ,somos muy sigilosas en todo ,por eso mandamos ,en los planes de los robos._

_Por otro lado esta ,los dos chicos Nabu y Brandon ,para ser exacto si salen con dos de ella y un de ellas es mi compañera,y la otra es Stella ,genial no?,nos busca la justicia y andan de amoríos_

_ _O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O__

Soy Musa Morrison,tengo 20 años y me criado sola ,mi madre murió y mi padre un sheriff "honrado" por mi y por todos me abandono a los 9 años,desde ese entonces ,los hombres ,son basura para mi ,en especial los Sheriff

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_Desperté ,desnudo,al lado de una muchacha ,no me acorde que hice anoche y la verdad parece que me había divertido,y mucho la muchacha,muy bella despertó, me sonrió y se cambio salio de la habitación de la bar y se fue..._

_Después de unos minuto de recordad,me levante ,me cambie y fui del lugar..._

__o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

__Soy Riven Tyler,tengo 22 años y soy el Sheriff principal de este condado,vivi con mi familia hasta que me mude a los 18 ,para recibirme como lo que soy ahora,y jamas crei llegar tan lejos...

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

**Corto para que comente como estas :) jaja espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios gracias :) chau chau!**


End file.
